


“You will do what I ask.” ~Genji

by yandere_mccree



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 19:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere_mccree/pseuds/yandere_mccree





	“You will do what I ask.” ~Genji

It’d been a few weeks since you first moved to Hanamura. You heard many things about the illustrious city, the beautiful cherry blossoms it was so famous for and the marvelous scenery surrounding them. The descriptions were so alluring to you, but you couldn’t ignore all the stigma. At the mention of Hanamura, someone was sure to bring up the Shimada clan, and initially it had turned you off from the desire to witness the cherry blossoms in person. But you couldn’t help but think that it was fate that you managed to find an incredibly cozy loft only ten minutes from your new job, so you convinced yourself that the odds of being confronted by a Shimada clan member were slim enough to live there.   
And it seemed to be true. The only times you’d encounter a member would be in the form of a passerby. You were out and about often but everyone who lived in Hanamura knew where to go to avoid the yakuza clan. In a strange way it became automatic and the apprehensive feeling you first felt walking the streets soon disappeared.   
That comfort didn’t last, however. You were working your regular shift at the ramen shop, barely even paying attention to the world around you as you arranged customers’ meals. Suddenly, the muffled conversations shifted to whispers when the door rang, indicating a new costumer. Instinctively, you raised to head, your eyes met with remarkably vibrant green ones.   
The man was garnered with the unmistakable Shimada crest, surrounded by men with similar but less adorned attire. He received your glance with a devious smile that sent chills down your spine. You tried to be polite and hide your fear, but your fake smile was all too obvious. Luckily for you, the group soon dispersed, not a word said between them as they left. It was the strange, but after that encounter things kept getting stranger.   
Everyday from that point on, you saw at least one Shimada clan member enter your place of work without a word, never ordering anything, and leaving just as silent as they came. The anxious feeling that once left your mind came up again from the pits of your stomach whenever you saw that sigil, the image burned in your head. You felt eyes on you constantly whenever you were out and even sometimes when you were at home. You’ve never been one to feel paranoid but you couldn’t help be cautious with regular appearances by the notorious criminals.   
Of course you had plenty of questions, the obvious one being why the hell were they constantly popping into the shop just to stand and stare at the counter? There didn’t seem to be any hint of their intentions, their faces were hard as stone and expressionless. All except that of the man whose eyes met yours, a poison green that you wouldn’t soon forget.   
Eventually, the visits from the Shimada clan seemed to come to an end, whatever business they were conducting at your restaurant either settled or had only just begun. You still feared coming into work, but the pragmatist in you persuaded you that it was nonsense to be overcome by it. So you braced yourself as you walked through the door, as cautious as ever when approaching the counter.   
Your coworker Riku was noticeably shaken up as he approached you from the back, extending a piece of paper, “For you.”  
You took the paper and unfolded it, “Oh, thanks, Riku. What is this?”  
The handwriting was unfamiliar, remarkably neat, “I-it’s from Master Shimada. He ordered me to give it to you. I didn’t look at it, promise. Will you be sure to tell him that?”  
Folding the paper and putting it into your pocket, you extended a gentle touch on Riku’s shoulder, “Hey, just relax, you’ll be fine. If he asks, I’ll be sure to put in a good word for you, don’t worry.”  
It was practically impossible to keep a level head as you continued your day at work. You hadn’t read the note when you opened it, but a few threatening words caught your attention. The fact that one of the heads of the Shimada clan himself personally sent you a note was enough to make you sweat. Not to mention how frightened Riku was, you could practically feel your heart beat out of your chest.   
On your way home you couldn’t help but quicken your pace, practically running by the time you arrived at your loft. Usually you’d head to the shower to wash out the scent of ramen that seemed to stain your skin, but you weren’t even considering that. Instead you locked your door and sat on the nearest chair for a moment before pulling out the note.   
The paper was sturdy and the ink on it was sharp and pristine, clearly written characters that demanded your attention.   
“The following contains a list of demands expected of you from this point onwards,” you almost chuckled when reading that, briefly forgetting exactly the kind of people you’re dealing with, “You are expected to cover as much of your skin as possible at all times. You are expected to bow before all members of the Shimada clan. You are expected to-“  
In your anger, you crumble the paper and throw it aside. Whoever wrote that note had to be among the most entitled people on this planet. It might’ve been a death-wish but at this point that sounded like a better option than to live by somebody else’s rules. So you disregarded the note in protest and headed towards the shower, trying to end the day on a someway normal note.   
The next day you could hardly stay sane, in a constant debate whether or not to fish out the note from the trash and continue reading it. Maybe it’d calm your nerves somehow, or maybe it’d be revealed that it was all a joke set up by your coworkers. You became fixated on the thought that if you’d finish the note, things wouldn’t be so stressful. So to satisfy your thoughts, you dug for the crumbled piece of paper and unwrapped it.   
The list continued but you skipped over it, catching a few words like “behavior” and “posture”. That part of the list wasn’t gravitating you, it was the short paragraph at the bottom that caught your attention, searching for some hint that this wasn’t real.   
“I will be pleased to see you comply with these commands. Otherwise, expect consequences.”   
The firm tone made you exhale and your eyes glued to the name on the bottom.   
“Genji Shimada”  
You weren’t entirely familiar with the Shimada hierarchy, but practically everyone knew about Genji. He was the only one of the yakuza family not locked away at the temple because he was always on the prowl. Then it came to you, those sharp green eyes, it must’ve been him that day. Your head was spinning in an attempt to try to piece things together, but you couldn’t imagine why Genji would want you specifically to follow these demands.   
When the time came around for you to start heading for work, your thoughts were still a jumbled mess. Despite that, you were determined to follow through with your plan and try to keep your composure. It was like every step you took was a step closer to a breakdown, those short ten minutes feeling like ten hours, but you told yourself again and again that it was worth it.   
The sound of the bell as you opened the door to the shop was the most refreshing sensation. Nothing would seem out of the ordinary on your walk to an outside observer, but you’d broken the rules of the note a handful of times. Mostly in the form of ignoring Shimada members, walking past them in complete disregard. It’s what caused most of your panic but none of them approached you in any way. You felt like you’d been going insane, but with the lack of reactions you started to doubt the validity of the note and it vanished entirely from your thoughts as you immersed yourself in the smell of ramen and sweat from the kitchen.   
Your shift was over quicker than it had ever been and your mind was as clear as day. Eagerly, you headed out the door and started your way back home. To your delight, there wasn’t a Shimada member in sight on your way, and you couldn’t help but feel that all that mess was over.   
As you head to your loft and close the door behind you, you meet a pair of vibrant green eyes as you’re pinned against the wall. Panicked, you reach for the nearest object and grab a picture frame. In your weak attempt of self defense, you’re easily disarmed by the larger man, “I don’t wish to hurt you, but I will if I must.”  
You force your body to relax to the pressure on your shoulders as the man who you easily identify as Genji holds your upper body against the wall with his arm. He was far stronger than you’d imagine he’d be, his muscles compared to yours were obviously toned and massive, “Please, I don’t want any trouble I-“ his forearm crushed your esophagus, cutting you off.   
“Why haven’t you been obeying my orders?” his skin was red with anger that flowed through his arms as he held you in place. You couldn’t answer, “If you truly didn’t want to cause trouble you would’ve done as you were told.”  
In an attempt to communicate with him, you hum in agreement to his words. He lowered his forearm, “What have you to say about that?”  
You try to regain your breath as you spoke, “I’m sorry, Master Shimada. You see, I was unsure if you truly sent the note or if it’d just been my coworkers playing a trick on me, I-“  
He cut off your rambling again but this time with the simple tap of his finger on your lips, “There should be no confusion now,” he released all hold he had on your body, but the glare of his menacing eyes kept you in place, “You will do what I ask.”  
Nodding, you give out a weak “yes”. Genji’s burning eyes left yours as he found his way out of your loft. You sink down onto the floor, rubbing the aching feeling on your throat his grip had left.


End file.
